


男孩，他的口袋里有面包与糖

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20 y/o and 23 y/o, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, and harry took him home, louis was the drunk one, they're like, too much dialogue
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Harry 在面包店打工。他有一辆机车，他的口袋里有可颂与糖。Louis 和 Liam 去酒吧。他有一辆和 Harry 的型号相同的机车。他不该喝酒的。他们误把 Harry 的车认成了自己的车。最后，奇怪地，在机车上，Louis 趴在了 Harry 背上，他说，他记不得自己家在哪了。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	男孩，他的口袋里有面包与糖

**Author's Note:**

> 一切只是虚构和为了小说效果，酒 后 请 勿 驾 车。
> 
> 或许有后续。本来就是一个故事的开端而已，但……最近没啥时间写QAQ  
> 把别人的车认成自己的车、差点被当成偷车贼是我和我朋友的经历XD!!!

**a**

拐进他打工的面包店所在的那条街巷。在街角，Harry 遇到了和他身下的那辆外观完全相同的机车。

“品位不错。”机车所属者听不到的赞美。Harry 对着空气吹一声口哨，车子继续往前开去，在到达面包店门口前，还没来得及吃晚饭的他思索着今晚要偷吃哪一种面包。

* * *

**b**

也不能算是，“偷吃”。老板阿姨每次都戳戳他的两个酒窝，说可爱的 Harry 呀，想要多少块面包就带走多少块。

他在穿上围裙上班前吃了一个可颂，下班时再往口袋里丢了一个，说不定他睡前会饿。老板阿姨摸摸他外套的另一边口袋，空荡荡，“这可不平衡”，她包起又一个可颂，再抓了一点硬糖，往空的口袋里塞，“带给你的女朋友，Harry。”

Harry 挠挠发尾，低头嘀咕，他还没有女朋友。

附注，“也没有男朋友！”他轻快地说完这句，然后蹦蹦跳跳地推开玻璃门走出面包店。

车子应该在那里，应该就在门前，路灯下，但怎么也找不到。门前只有两个陌生人在灯光里低语，声音模糊得像已被酒精揉成一团，身子同样，像两具没有固定形态的泥状物，懒散又笨重地贴在一起，在机车坐垫上。

哦，对， _机车_ 坐垫上。

Harry 想，这是他的车。

开始他以为是偷车贼，他们兴许是喝了酒后更有胆。Harry 走近，准备讲理，或许还要动手，一个清醒的他对上两个酒醉的、行动力急速下降的对方，获胜的概率正在上涨。但 Harry 没那么想打架。他要保护口袋里的两个可颂，和那些糖果。

所以，他揉揉喉结，清嗓，再向前走一步，准备试探讲理。

“不，我觉得这不是我的车……”他听到坐在后方、离 Harry 更远的人说。

“这当然是你的车……Lou！”拿着钥匙的人回复，眼皮只睁到一半。Harry 很怀疑对方在这种情况下是否还能驾驶。

他明白了：所以，他们，准确说，坐在后面的、Harry 看不到的、似乎是叫“Lou”的那一个，是停在拐角那辆和他型号相同的机车的主人。他们大概是从隔壁的酒吧出来，在酒精作用的扩散下忘记了自己的车所在的位置。

“我的车贴了一个……微笑贴纸，这里没有。”叫 Lou 的车主说，他的声音像摩擦砂纸时会响起的“沙沙”响声，语气更放软了下来，Lou 继续说：“都说了我们今晚不能喝酒，Liam，还要开车。”

“微笑贴纸，微笑贴纸，哦，对，你的那个微笑贴纸，这里好像没有。”叫 Liam 的人说，“我记得你的车在那边，记起来了……”

他跨下车，不顾车子的平衡和同伴是否安全，头也不回地朝另一方向走去、寻找他们的车。

还好 Harry 离得足够近，伸手就能够扶住车。顺便扶住了差点滑落的被留下来的那人。Lou，Harry 记得是这个名字。对方低头，手臂环抱着交叉在胸前。Harry 扶着 Lou 的手臂，手指贴在对方的纹身上，Harry 看着那些墨水，又一次想，“好品位”。

他放松抓着 Lou 的力道，想着有没有把他抓疼，还有，该不该把 Lou 扶下车、送到 Liam 那边、他自己的车那边。

他说：“嘿，Lou，呃，很高兴你喜欢它，但这是我的车。以及，现在我要回家了。你要回到你的朋友那边。”

对方没有回答。他交叉的手臂放下，一只手撑在坐垫上支撑上半身，另一只拂过面颊，卷起额前凌乱柔软的碎发，露出额头。

Lou 抬头，他的眼睛第一次对上 Harry 的。蓝天投射在湖水上，日光在涟漪上闪烁的光辉，这些全部糅合、浓缩、汇聚在一颗糖果里，Harry 想，就是 Lou 的眼睛。

他松开扶着 Lou 的那只手，放入口袋里，攥了攥里面的糖果。真想分给 Lou 一颗。

“那个音从你嘴里发出来很好听。”Lou 的回答很跑题。

“……什么？”

“我说，你叫我‘Lou’，你发‘Lou’这个音很好听。”

也许吧。很好听。也许吧。很多人说过他的声音很好听。但这不是此刻的重点呀，“嘿，你的朋友在那边等你，Lou。”虽然他不觉得把现在的 Lou 交给醉酒的那个——Liam——是一件好事。太危险了。但那能怎样呢，他管不了太多，他们只是陌生人。

交给 Liam 果然不会是件靠谱的事。从不远处传来发动机的巨响，Harry 偏过头，是他认得的车型，和他勉强认得的 Liam。Liam 就这么开着 Lou 的车，以狂妄的速度在数秒间驶进了他们视野以外的区域。

“嘿！”Harry 对着 Liam 的方向喊道。

当然，显然，Liam 听不到，也不知道这一声“嘿！”是朝他吼。

“……操你的 Liam。”仍坐在 Harry 机车上的 Lou 说。

Harry 决定放弃 Liam，他转过身，对着 Lou，“所以，我该拿你怎么办，Lou？”

* * *

**c**

“嘿，Harold……”

“‘Harry’，我叫‘Harry’。”

“Whatever. Okay. Harry，我真的记不起自己家在哪里了，我不是在骗你……”Louis——Harry 刚刚知道了他的全名叫“Louis”——用额头蹭蹭 Harry 的头盔边缘，“嘿，回我一句。”

“Okay，我相信你，你没有在骗我，你记不得自己家在哪里了，所以我把你送到最近的酒店……”

Louis 打断他，说：“你怎么忍心把我一个人丢在酒店？”

“我没有说让你 _一个人_ 。也许我会要双人间，有两张床的那一种，然后，在你旁边睡一晚。”

“哦你真是多么甜蜜的人，Harry。”Harry 提了速，身后的 Louis 微微惊叫一声，平静下来后继续问：“这就是你勾搭女孩们时说的话吗？”

“……还有男孩。”

Louis 没有回复。

但是他在用力地吸气与呼气，暖暖的气息，顺着 Harry 的领口滑下他山脊般的后背。

弄得 Harry 好痒。

他咳嗽了两声——“专注开车，Styles”，他对自己说——继续说：“不，我不会在勾搭人时说这种。我没有在勾搭你，Louis。”

“叫我‘Lou’。”

“好的， _Lou_ 。”

“我说真的，你发这个音很好听。”

Harry 的机车驶过一个街区。前方左手边有个酒店，他应该在此停下，让 Louis 下车，开一间房间，然后骑上车溜出 Louis 的夜晚，或也可以如刚才对 Louis 说的，他可以陪他一晚。反正，Harry 想，他后天要交的作业还来得及，还来得及。

但车子驶过酒店门口时没有停下，“咻——”地一声，继续冲进前方的黑夜。

被风吹得也许有些清醒了的 Louis 想必注意到了这一点，他问，声音懒洋洋，“你的车，它应该在前面停下。那个酒店，我想我看到了。”

“它应该。但我不想。”

“噢？所以你还要带我去什么好地方，我不认为认识第一天就到处兜风约会是个好主意，Harry。”

Harry 侧回头，说： “我们去我家，Lou。”

* * *

**d**

“你家有吃的吗，我想我今天喝得太多，好饿。”

“你真是令人难以置信，Louis。”

“Lou。”

“Okay, Lou Lou Lou.”在 Louis 没法看到的地方，Harry 悄悄翻起白眼，“我的口袋里有可颂，左边那个还有一些糖果，如果你不介意的话。”

Louis 的手伸进了左边口袋。他牵走了那一只可颂，再把手伸回去，要了一些糖果，五指在口袋里胡乱摸索，隔着几层衣料划过 Harry 的肚子。又让他痒痒的。

“这就是你勾搭女孩，和男孩，的方法吗？在口袋里放面包与糖果。”Louis 笑着问。

“我不是小学生，所以，当然不。”

“那这是让你这么可爱的原因吗，Harry？”Louis 的声音变得含糊，开始咀嚼嘴里的食物。

“你 _觉得_ 我可爱。”

“当然。我觉得你可爱，我怎么会不觉得你可爱。”

“……也许吧。”Harry 感谢他的头盔能作为一层面具遮掩他面颊上的泛红。

“那……那是你勾搭他们的方法吗，说你想带他们回家？”

“也许，Lou。”

“Okay.”

Louis 问完他的问题后开始乖乖地在后方食用他的可颂，他边吃边评价，“你们的可颂好甜”。嚼到最后一个角，他听到 Harry 问：“听起来你清醒了很多，Lou，现在能记起家的地址了吗？”

Louis 舔舔手指上的碎屑，原本拿着可颂的手清理干净以后重新缠在 Harry 小腹前。

“不知道为什么，我记不起来。很奇怪。我记得你叫我‘Lou’时的声音，记得你的可颂很甜，你也很甜，但就是记不起来我家的地址。”

“Okay, 所以我想我还是要收留你一晚。”

“如果你不介意。”

“你真幸运，正巧我毫不介意。”

* * *

**e**

他们站在台阶上，Harry 站高了一格，他和 Louis 的身高差又拉开了几分。

在门前掏出家钥匙时，Harry 低头，说：“来我家住的人都要被问一个问题，Lou，这是条件。”

“哦？所以你准备问我喜欢哪一种体位么？”

“你真是厚脸皮。”

“——我在开玩笑。但我不确定你有没有向别人问过。”

“没有，绝对没有。”

“我很怀疑。”Louis 伸手从自己口袋里抽出从 Harry 那儿顺来的糖果，拆开一颗，所以，你的问题是？”

“那是你勾搭人时的技巧吗，说你记不起来家的地址？”

“我不确定。”

Harry 听到硬糖在 Louis 口腔里被咬碎的“咔哒”一响。

“你不确定？”

“事实上，我第一次用这一招，看上去效果很好。你说呢，Harry？”

* * *

**f**

好吧，效果的确很好。

Harry 将钥匙插入锁孔，“欢迎回家”，他说。


End file.
